prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC529
is the twenty-ninth episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The fourth season of the Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis Nozomi who hasn't finished indipendent research homework, was asking her friends if they had done it , and all her friends said yes except Urara, who was busy at her job. Urara said to Nozomi that she was done with the theme, but then Nozomi said to her she hadn't choose any themes yet. Urara then had an idea of taking Nozomi in places so she could think of a plan. Nozomi was pleased and asked her friends if they wanted to come with her, all her friends coudn't except Milk, Coco, and Natts. Meanwhile, Bunbee was scared of Kawarino because of not treating him well, and Kawarino might take his place, Bunbee then was hurring to Natts House, however he saw the store was closed and in vacation, and became angry. Nozomi had arrived in the building were Urara's manager, Washio was there, he introduced himself, but then he left quickly because of the calls. Urara then went away to change, while Coco, Natts, and Milk told Nozomi that they would go for a walk. Nozomi being left alone, then was thinking about a theme. After some minutes, the telephone rang, as Nozomi was talking to it. Nozomi writed a new schedule for Urara's show. She then went to find Washio to tell about Urara's schedule, while searching she went to a room with managers, the other people thought of Nozomi being Urara's manager. Nozomi tried to tell them that she was only her friend, but always got inturupted because of people's requests, then another person came as he said there was no piano player, Nozomi as fast as heard it told them she knew someone who played piano. The concert started as the piano player was Karen, and Urara was performing the song, ''Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door. In the car, Karen was saying that she was glad to perform in her concert. Then Nozomi told that her show would shoot on many hours, in a town where you had to wear kimono. Urara was going to wear a kimono but it didn't fit, then Nozomi called Komachi to fix it, and she did. After some minutes another person came and said that they need new flowers. Nozomi then also called Rin for it. The shoot began. Everyone took part except Nozomi. The film was as Coco and Natts had to help the girls escape, however the shoot got inturupted by Bunbee disguised as a samurai actor, he then started to run and catch them, they ran as they were trapped. Coco and Natts desided to fight, and were fighting him, however they got hurt and turned into their mascot forms. Then suddenly Nozomi appeared riding a bike of a special version. After seeing it, then Bunbee summoned a Kowaina. .]] The girls saw it and turned into Cures. They fighted, however they went down fast. Cure Lemonade seeing her friends get beaten then said she woudn't let it happen. Then from her brooch started to shine as a new power came as she was able to perform Lemonade Shining, and the Kowaina got defeated. Next day, everyone was in the car getting back to Natts House. Then Nozomi still felt bad for not completing her homework, then Karen saw her notebook and said to Nozomi to use this book as her homework. Nozomi knowing it then became happy. Major Events *Cure Lemonade performs Lemonade Shining for the first time. Trivia *In Urara's stage room, it is shown that she holds a poster of her, appearing as a cover in an album of her. **Coincidentally, the album is called Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door CD, and the song which appears on the CD called, Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door, also appears in this episode, sang by Urara in the concert. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Kouta Washio Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes